onepiecefandomcom_ca-20200216-history
Usuari Discussió:1 Joanol 1
BENVINGUT! Hola i benvingut a ! Moltes gràcies per la teva edició a Enies Lobby. Si ets nou a la wiki et recomano que et llegeixis l'Ajuda:Ajuda i que per qualsevol dubte m'ho diguis a la meva discussió. Una de les coses més importants és la firma, cosa que costa d'entendre als nous usuaris. A l'Ajuda trobaràs un apartat sobre la signatura Molt de gust!^^ BroOk (Disc.) 15:51, jul 2, 2011 (UTC) Canvi de Nom Hola Joan!! Vull comentarte que la pàgina que vas crear, la de Segona Etapa de One Piece, s'ha decidit canviar-li el nom per Time-Skip i afegir-li informació, ja que entre varis usuaris hem decidit que la informació que hi havies posat era més aviat escassa, i que el nom no era l'adequat. Per altra banda felicitarte, ja que has tingut la iniciativa de crear la pàgina on es parla de què és el salt temporal Dani3po (disc.) 16:16, oct 5, 2011 (UTC) Vagancia Hi ha la mateixa feina en posar la plantilla incorrecte que la char box pels personatges així que no siguis vagu i fes la feina ben feta que no costa gaire. (Va per l'artilce Paulie). Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 13:14, oct 8, 2011 (UTC) Mini Mery II i Aphelandra Et corregeixo un parell de faltes al Mini Merry II i també et canvio la foto de l'Aphelandra per una de més estreta que no ocupi tant de lloc. Per cert el colors de l'Aphelandra són aquests, has de posar el nom dels colors a la casella colorscheme de la plantilla char box. '''Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 11:34, oct 22, 2011 (UTC)' RE: Missatge notícies Ah es veritat m'havia oblidat de treure-ho. Ara pensaré quin missatge puc posar... Una cosa et borraré l'episodi 523 ja que no surt fins la setmana que ve i no tenim informació... Hem de fer l'episodi quan ja hagi surtit, que almenys es pugui posar una foto i un resum. Ara diguem que és un article inútil que no aporta res, i pot ser subjecte de moltes crítiques. Apa cuidat! 20:18, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) Log Pose T'he canviat la imatge que has ficat al Log Pose, ja que la imatge ja la teniem, i he borrat la que has pujat, per tal de tenirne de repetides. A més hi he afegit colors a la plantilla, que blanc queda una mica sosu XD Per la resta de la plantilla res a dir, Cuideet! 22:55, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) : El pròxim cop també vigila l'ortografia: Capítul fa sagnar la vista. : 'Mugiwara no A. (disc.)' 08:07, nov 9, 2011 (UTC) Propostes Que vols dir amb les notícies com a la wiki anglesa? Les notícies que diu al WikiActivity? Nosaltres, si són aquestes, també les tenim. 20:09, nov 15, 2011 (UTC) vagancia Abans de fer altres pàgines acaba les que has començat i hi has posat tan sols una frase. Tens aquestes 3 entre moltes altres: http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Pagaya http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Brachio_Tank_V http://ca.onepiece-cat.wikia.com/wiki/Aliança_Saruyama I la de Pagaya dius que l'estàs editant tu i no és la unica però no hi fots una merda. Abans de fer coses noves acaba el què tens entre mans i no deixis coses a mitjes (MOLT a mitjes) i que les acabin els altres. No vols superar l'espanyola? Doncs comença per fer millor els articles que ells i no fent una merda punxada en un pal. I quan redactis torna a fotre un traductor google i et destrosso que a Pagaya vas fer això, apart d'una mica de serietat i no fotis que l'Aliança Saruyama "és un grup de personatges". Com a mínim digués qui la forma, perquè, on surten i si en tenen quina relació hi ha amb en Ruffy i la tripulació. Ja de pas feliç aniversari. 'Mugiwara no A. (disc.)' 09:18, nov 30, 2011 (UTC) : Et torno a borrar en Pagaya. Torna a fer un copy&paste del traductor i demano que t'inabilitin durant un temps que ja van dues vegades amb el MATEIX ARTICLE!!! que tot té un límit coi. I si em queixo avui és perquè l'has cagat avui i punt. : P.D. Recorda de firmar els missatges que no ho has fet. : 'Mugiwara no A. (disc.)' 14:48, nov 30, 2011 (UTC) Felicitats! Moltes felicitats Joanol! De part de l'administració et desitjo que passis un bon dia i que en cumpleixis molts més! :D Disfruta! ^^ 16:52, nov 30, 2011 (UTC) Felicitats! (sóc soso felicitant, ho sé .-.) 17:00, nov 30, 2011 (UTC) autobloqueig I a sobre amb faltes: Olé tu, ¡OLE TU!: '''L'usuari s'ha autobloquejat ja que ell HA fet malbé la wiki' Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 12:20, des 1, 2011 (UTC) Segueix endavant! Mira Joanol, et vull dir que això de l'autobloqueig perquè fas malbé la wiki és una ximpleria. Cap usuari que no faci vandalisme no fa malbé la wiki. No et mentiré: a vegades fas edicions on poses el text copiat i enganxat del Google Traductor i moltes vegades deixes articles a mitges amb poca informació. Hauries d'anar amb compte amb això, ja que com saps un dels aspectes més important de la wiki és la qualitat dels seus articles. Però d'aquí a dir que fas malbé la wiki vas molt errat. Tots ens equivoquem, jo el primer. No ens deixis perquè a vegades no facis el que s'ha de fer, intenta MILLORAR! Si tu evites posar la informació directe del Google Traductor i t'esforces al màxim per fer articles amb tota la qualitat que puguis (no et demano l'impossible) ENDAVANT! Joanol, et volem a l'equip d'usuaris com sempre! :) 21:08, des 1, 2011 (UTC) :M'alegro que tornis a estar amb nosaltres! :D Sobre el que has preguntat al Dani3po, ja que t'escric el missatge ja t'ho responc. A un wiki només es poden penjar vídeos que ja estiguin penjats a un web, bàsicament al Youtube. A l'apartat "Afegeix multimèdia" de l'editor del wiki fas click a "Vídeo" i se t'obrirà una finestreta com la de les imatges on simplement hauràs de copiar el link del vídeo (ex: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSEbvr6tV08). Després el vídeo es penjarà al wiki i li podràs posar un nom. Llavors funciona com un fitxer, posant Mida|Posició. Espero que ho hagis entès i sinó torna-m'ho a preguntar la part que exactament no entenguis ^^ :Sort i endavant! :) :PD: com va anar l'aniversari? suposo que bé no? : 19:46, des 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Videos Ei Joanol!!! Ho sento, estava treballant, despres he sortit a prendre algo i fins ara no he vist el teu missatge, per això no té pogut contestar abans, tot i que veig que en Brook ja t'ha solucionat el dubte. Si necessites res més ja saps on trobar-me. Cuideeet!! 01:15, des 3, 2011 (UTC) disculpes Hola, Aviam. Primer de tot et volia demanar pel tò de les paraules que et vaig dir l'altre dia. Les paraules i la opinió no les retiro (prent-ho bé perquè no solo demanar perdó) i continuo pensant que fas una mica massa el passota per aquí i que et pots esforçar molt més. No et demano que et deixis els dits escribint al teclat dia reré dia per fer els articles però sí una mica de compromis i sobretot que acabis la feina que comencis, el què no pots fer és començar 2-3 articles a l'hora, posar una linia de text i deixar-los per començar l'endemà amb 2-3 articles nous on fas el mateix. Si vols fer més d'un article a l'hora (jo ho faig, en porto 3) per mi de puta mare però acaba'ls abans de fer-ne de nous. Veus que tots els personatges intentem que tinguin una estructura que consisteix en una petita introducció, l'aparença, personalitat, poders i història com a mínim (alguns tenen més però aquests 4 són els bàsics)? Doncs fes un personatge així i quan l'acabis en fas un altre. Més coses. No es tracta de escriure la biblia però tampoc dues linies i apa, apanya't, s'ha de trobar un intermig, hi ha personatges que sí que amb dues linies ja n'hi ha prou però els més principals s'ha d'explicar una mica més detalladament les coses, jo ara estic fent la història de la Nami que algunes zones són molt pobres de contingut explicatiu, no fotré 10.000 linies de text però sí que explicaré una mica la cosa més detalladament i què li passa la Nami a cada una de les sagues. Tampoc és questió de que anem a la wikia castellana o anglesa i passem el text per traductor i l'enganxem directament o arreglant 4 paraules: Això sí que no t'ho toleraré i es nota molt quan es fa això. Redacta, escriu, fes coses coi que saps escriure i hem de treballar una mica no fer el vagu. No dius que volies superar la castellana, pos et repeteixo el què t'he dit 1.000 vegades: fes els articles millor que ells i els superarem no fes més articles que ells però de 2 linies perquè llavors tindrem una merda. Tema fotos, si pujes fotos que tinguin un nom amb contingut com el personatge i l'acció (Ex:namimenja, frankyatac, etc... m'ho acabu d'inventar) no pujis fotos que tenen per nom 12345.jpg queda molt lleig. Tema colorscheme crec que ja els hauries de saber fer servir que poses les plantilles sense color. Pensa en el personatge i la saga que és, la tripulació pirata a la que pertany, organització i després vas a buscar això als color schemes i sino saps quin es posa utilitza el de ciutadans per defecte i algu altre ja ho farà.. Repeteixo: treballa que tu ho pots fer millor i ho saps, no és qüestió de pencar cada dia però sí de pencar amb ganes quan es penca. I recorda: I'm watching you. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 14:36, des 3, 2011 (UTC) RE: Estatut Conectat al xat i en parlem. Anunciaré lo de l'estatut, però jo canviaria el nom del blog com a "Proposta d'Estatut", ja que s'ha de completar bastant abans de fer-lo oficial. Entre tots hem d'intentar fer-lo bastant bé, però la última paraula la tinc jo i els administradors. 14:40, des 3, 2011 (UTC) Millor wiki 2011 Mira l'enric ha trobat una mena de votacions per la millor wiki del 2011 a nivell internacional. I mira... ens hem engrescat i he apuntat la wiki xD. Ara mateix rondem el lloc 50 (déu nido) d'unes 150 que n'hi ha d'apuntades. I no estaria de menys doncs que almenys els editors de la wiki la votéssim, i no per guanyar (ja que no tenim tants editors) però sí per quedar tant amunt com puguem. Penso que és una bona manera de fer conèixer la wiki internacionalment. El link és aquest: http://wikia2011.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_list:Best_Wikis_of_2011 Vigila a l'hora de votar perquè també hi ha la wiki anglesa (rondant el lloc 10). Tu busca One Piece Català Wiki i aquells som nosaltres :D Gràcies! :) 17:22, des 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Avís Has fet bé de fer l'avís, però ja havia sigut avisat eh per en Mugi, però bueno... I una falta que en aquest cas has fet tu... El signe d'interrogació d'obertura (¿) en català es acceptat, normalment no s'utilitza, però quan s'utlitza serveix per a advertir que la frase (normalment bastant llarga) que es una pregunta i per tan s'ha d'entonar com a tal. Pots comprovar-ho aquí mirau a l'apartat Ús en català de l'interrogant d'obertura. Salut! -Guille- Re:Notícies Dons si que estaria bé si. Jo havia pensat que podriem ficar-ho a noticies importants, tot i que no m'acaba de convencer el lloc, ja que aqui només hi ha informació sobre noticies de la wiki... Hem de buscar un lloc on es vegi bé i no alteri el disseny de la portada. Bona idea de totes formes. a cuidarse! 12:22, març 20, 2012 (UTC) Pagaya Et trec en Pagaya d'articles sent editats per tu perquè fa molts mesos que no el toques. Si te n'havies oblidat i ara et fa gràcia completar-lo doncs hi tornes a posar la plantilla i llestos. No cal que s'editi cada dia però si es deixa mesos sense editar entendràs que potser hi ha altre gent que vol completar l'article. 12:41, abr 13, 2012 (UTC) Benvingut de nou! Doncs ens alegrem que hagis tornat! Novetats, mmm, que t'afectin directament no. Tema d'en Pagaya, a dalt d'aquest missatge t'he explicat que se t'ha retirat, etc. Si ara que has tornat vols tornar a agafar-lo per completar-lo, cap problema, endavant! 20:55, abr 17, 2012 (UTC) Jo seré una mica més detallat. Han entrat 3 g********* que combinat amb un altre que ja teniem han provocat que jo abandoni de forma activa el wiki, aviam si pots endevinar qui són si et dic que tu no ho ets. També hi ha hagut un passotisme general i les edicions han baixat significativament, tant quantitativa com qualitativament. Apart d'això res més, l'ambient està bastant tens en general, es pot tallar amb un ganivet pràcticament, els projectes majoritariament abandonats, la gent sua i tot aquest rotllo. La part bona és que hem tret un parell d'innovacions per seguir passant la mà per la cara als altres wikis. Mugiwara no A. (disc.) 11:18, abr 18, 2012 (UTC) Resultats VPD Quan puguis mira't això. És el que m'has dit no? O almenys és el que he entes jo. Tot i que faltaria fer-li uns quants retocs, la idea aniria per aquí. Ja em diras que et sembla, vagi beee!! 21:44, abr 22, 2012 (UTC) :Doncs quan pugui començaré a fer la resta, ara vaig força estressat amb un treball que he de fer. Dani3po Regne Antic M'agrada que hagis començat aquest article perquè és un dels més interessants! Et corregeixo alguna coseta (tonterietes, tranquil). El més important és l'aparició, que el que tu havies posat era els anys en que havien viscut i l'aparició és l'episodi i capítol en que apareix per primera vegada. He posat que no ha aparegut, però al Capítol 395 i l'Episodi 277 és quan se'n parla i surt la foto típica. Això ja com vulguis, si ho vols deixar deixa-ho. I per últim el (continuarà) que havies posat al final l'he tret perquè no quedava massa bé. Amb la Plantilla:Article sense acabar ja s'entén que el continuaràs. Doncs ja està, ànims amb aquest article! 18:07, maig 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Missatge Iepaa!! Lo del missatge que hi posa lo de l'home invisible l'he posat jo, he pensat que per animar una mica estaria bé posar-hi algun acudit així curt i buscant per internet he trobat aquest. En cap moment he pretèss molestar a ningú, perdona si t'ha molestat doncs. Simplement he cregut que era millor que no pas que hi posés "Aquí representa que hi va el missatge general". Si ho prefereixes sempre es deixar-ho com estava abans, a mi m'és indiferent. Cuideeet!!^^ 16:42, maig 4, 2012 (UTC) : Ha sigut una broma de l'administració per posar una mica d'humor. Demanem disculpes si ha ferit la teva sensibilitat. : 20:02, maig 4, 2012 (UTC) Cyborg Iepaaa!!! He vist que fa molt de temps que vas posar la plantilla d'artícle sense acabar a Cyborg i que fa molt que no te n'ocupes... Et deixo fins divendres perque hi facis alguna cosa (i si l'acabes doncs millor, clar!XD) Si no fins llavors no hi ha fet res, trauré la plantilla, per tal de que algú pugui entrar i editar-la si vol. Vagi beee!!! 16:54, maig 15, 2012 (UTC) Regne Antic II Un usuari anònim ha tret la plantilla d'article sense acabar a l'article Regne Antic. Com que molts cops has editat des d'una IP per error he pensat que potser has sigut tu. Si no és així pots tornar a posar la plantilla en qualsevol moment. He corregit que hi havia bastantes faltes i he posat la Plantilla:Esbós perquè penso que li falta una miqueta, t'animo a que l'acabis del tot! :) 18:04, maig 16, 2012 (UTC) Eneru Gràcies per avisar! Ho acabo d'arreglar. 16:50, maig 23, 2012 (UTC) Arxipèlag Boin Et trec l'Arxipèlag Boin d'articles que estàs editant perquè fa temps que no el toques. Ja saps, ets lliure de tornar-hi si et ve de gust però segur que ja ni te'n recordaves xD 20:25, maig 26, 2012 (UTC) Example Gràcies per avisar de l'article vandàlic que acabaven de crear. No cal que donis la benvinguda als usuaris que entren fent vandalisme (no s'ho mereixen xd) i de donar la benvinguda normalment ens encarreguem els administradors. I bé, representa que quan un usuari fa la seva primera edició els hauria de sortir un missatge automàtic a la seva discussió donant la benvinguda, però als wikis en català encara no funciona TT. Estan forçant als tècnics perquè ho arreglin, per això no posis la benvinguda a un usuari perquè així ens podem fixar si ja funciona o no el missatge automàtic i poder-me queixar (perquè ho arreglin ja, que és molt útil.) I una altra coseta (ja sé que sóc pesat xd) que jo sempre estic molt a sobre en això: * Wikia és l'empresa que permet fer "wikis". De Wikia només n'hi ha una xD * wiki és cadascuna de les "webs". Per tant, això és un wiki (en català wiki és un substantiu masculí). I aquest wiki es diu: One Piece Català Wiki (nom que prefereixo, o wiki català de One Piece... però no "Wikia de One Piece en Català" xD I bé, gràcies per tot! 12:34, juny 28, 2012 (UTC) :Veig que al final en BroOk m'ha tret feina i ho ha fet ell, de totes formes gràcies per avisar-me. :Vagi beee, cuideet!!! : 13:47, juny 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Edició menor Ei molt bona pregunta. Bàsicament és per indicar que l'edició que fas no és gens significativa. Et recomano que ho facis quan corregeixes faltes, canvies una cosa mínima d'un article, etc. És molt útil si mires l'historial d'un article buscant una cosa. Un exemple: vols saber quan un usuari va completar tota la "Història" d'un personatge, però hi ha moooltes edicions i no ho saps. Si les que són petites estan marcades com a edicions menors, a l'historial surt una "m" petita que indica que és una edició menor. D'aquesta manera, saps quina és una edició petita i quines són les edicions que completen un article. Suposo que ho hauràs entès. Una altra cosa molt recomanable, per aquesta mateixa raó, és posar el que has fet al "Resum de l'edició". Si completes la "Història" i en el resum de l'edició poses: "Completar la Història" doncs a l'historial (i en els canvis recents i en el wiki activity) sortirà això, i se sabrà el que has fet a l'article. Són funcionalitats que no s'utilitzen molt, però són molt útils! Sobre el Projecte de completar Articles Incomplets, si hi vols participar pots comentar aquest blog. Apa ja ens veurem! 14:09, jul 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Heroi del Wiki Si Joanol si, un any sencer, molta paciència per aconseguir-ho. Res de treure logros, amb lo que costa aconseguir-los!! Va, cuidet crack!! 20:50, jul 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Imatges Tranquil home, que tingui el de 3.000 imatges no vol dir que n'hagi pujat 3.000. El que passa es que moltes imatges tenen nom incorrecte i m'he dedicat a reanomenar-les. Com que s'han de tornar a posar a la pàgina, això ja conta com una imatge en pàgina per al logro. Si a més tens en compte que moltes imatges són a diverses pàgines, entendras perquè tinc el logro aquest. Les imatges doncs la veritat que busco per diferents wikis, la espanyola, l'anglesa, l'alemana, la italiana...i si veig imatges guais dons "pa la saca"!! I tranquil, que algun dia algú aconseguirà més logros que jo, no pateixis. I sobre s'hi hi ha truc, la veritat és que no, dedicació i paciència i llestos. Va cuidet company!! 07:34, jul 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Episodi 376 Home s'ha conservat la repetició del nom de les fruites, bé no nosaltres, sinó els dobladors de One Piece. Jo penso que han fet bé, és el més lògic. Si t'hi fixes la fruita d'en Ruffy en català s'ha dit molts cops "Fruita de la goma goma", és normal que la d'en Kuma sigui "Tou de pota tou de pota". Com més es conserva la versió original més bo és el doblatge, no creus? Bones vacances! 12:25, jul 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Keimi Bé, noi que estàs al loro xD Bé, la Keimi sí que és veritat que està bastant completa, però si t'hi fixes diu que l'està editant en Jinbe17. Deixem que l'acabi que potser encara hi vol fer retocs, ja m'avisarà ell quan cregui que està acabada. Si d'aquí unes setmanes no hi ha editat també podria ser que se n'hagués oblidat, ja ho veurem això (per sort tu estàs al loro i te n'adonaràs). El tema de l'enric és un tema de la junta d'administradors i una decisió presa vistes les circumstàncies. Sobre el VPD... el primer cop que vam fer una votació del VPD es pot dir que estava jo sol i a mi em va fer il·lusió que el primer fos en Ruffy i així va ser (suposo que cap problema, no?). Després va estar molts mesos com a article destacat fins que, quan hi havia més usuaris, vaig obrir el VPD i vam fer la primera votació on la gent podia votar l'article destacat. I bé, per acabar, que hagis posat que estàs de vacances no vol dir que no puguis editar, ni molt menys! És només per advertir que el teu temps de connexió serà més limitat. Passa bon estiu! 21:55, ago 3, 2012 (UTC) :Doncs sí, encara no he acabat la història i, de fet, encara em queda força. Potser trigaré unes setmanes, ja que marxo de vacances i no m'hi podré conectar durant un temps. També tinc altres feines pendents, principalment l'SBS que el tinc una mica abandonat. :Quan acabi el personatge ja avisaré, i fins llavors m'agradaria que no m'ho toquessiu si no és que trobeu alguna falta o alguna cosa del mateix estil. Que passeu una bona setmana!! :Jinbe17 (discussió) 22:32, ago 3, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Per tasques de manteniment i per evitar errors la "Infobox" ha estat eliminada ja que no s'utilitza. En les pròximes hores t'hauria de desaparèixer del perfil. Et recomano que facis el mateix posant la Plantilla:Char box/Usuaris, ja que tots els usuaris tenim aquesta i és la que s'utilitza. Si desapareix i tu encara no t'has connectat, et posaré jo la Char box/Usuaris amb la informació que hi tens. Qualsevol dubte m'ho demanes! 09:23, ago 9, 2012 (UTC) Ramba Hola! He vist que fa temps (exactament 1 any i 3 dies xD) que no edites en Ramba, que el tens com a article que "estàs editant". Si us plau, si vols continuar editant l'article fes-hi alguna edició. Si ja no vols, treu la plantilla que informa que l'estàs editant tu. Si no ho fas tu, d'aquí uns dies ho faré jo, ja que pot haver-hi usuaris que volen editar aquest article. Si quan tornes trobes l'article sense la plantilla i el vols seguir editant, pots tornar a posar-hi la plantilla sense cap problema (si no t'han passat al davant). Aviam si et torno a veure editant per aquí que fa temps que no t'hi veig massa! 15:04, nov 22, 2012 (UTC) RE: Edward Newgate Hola! Si t'hi fixes falten dos apartats de la seva història: "Sentència" i "El deute d'un Shichibukai". Quan aquests dos estiguin complets, ja es podrà treure la plantilla Article Incomplet i, com és lògic, presentar-lo com a possible VPD (que és un gran article, no només un gran personatge). Si et disposes a acabar-lo ens faràs un favor i així el podràs nominar tu mateix. I si vols fer la "Trivia" també serà benvinguda :) Sort! 12:34, març 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: One piece tv3 Ja està, ja ho he canviat. Tot i això, de poc m'ha servit canviar-ho avui perquè demà ja faran els últims episodis (fins el 405) xD. Tinc ganes de posar ja la data oficial dels nous episodis i, d'una vegada, poder canviar els "Episodis nous" tal i com feia en els inicis del wiki (que justaven al 2010 canviava els episodis nous cada diumenge fins que vaig posar el 405). Després d'aquest temps, aviat podrem anar-ho actualitzant (quina il·lusió!). Gràcies per avisar i gràcies per felicitar-me pels 365 dies! :) 15:48, març 21, 2013 (UTC)